A breeding program was initiated during the late 90's near Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In 2008, during this breeding program, a new variety of Vitis vinifera was created by deliberate cross breeding of two parent plants by emasculation of the pollen bearing organ of the female and introducing pollen from another male origin. The female parent of the new variety was C.R. which is a medium-sized red seedless grape variety with a crisp texture and a natural flavor (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e. the pollen parent) of the new variety was GRAPES which is an oval shaped, creamy green colored, seedless variety with a Muscat flavor (patented in the United States).
Comparison of ‘ARRATHIRTY’ with its parents:
Thompson SeedlessC.R.GRAPAES(Comparison ARRATHIRTY(Mother)(Father)Variety)Seed traceNoneNoneSmallSmall to noneBerryElongatedEllipticNarrow EllipsoidOblongshapeBunches4828-3232-3630per vineFertilityHighMediumVery highLow
The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:C.R.×GRAPAES
An artificial pollination was created, and the result was an embryo which possessed unique genetic qualities. The rudiments resulting from the above pollination were embryo rescued.
In 2009 the plant was transplanted to Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California.
It was found that the new grapevine of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms attractive small-to-medium firm & meaty seedless berries with a yellow-green skin coloration; in medium-to-large clusters which display a sweet natural flavor,
(b) Commonly bears fruit during the month of June in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, U.S.A., and
(c) Bears fruit that is firm and is well amenable for storage, handling, and shipping.
The new variety during observation to date has displayed no visible disease, and has displayed an ability to well resist cold, drought, heat; but sensitive to direct exposure to sun and wind. The fruit of the new variety has been found to display excellent handling and shipping qualities combined with desirable dessert eating qualities.
The new variety of the present invention has been found to undergo asexual propagation beginning in 2011 near Bakersfield in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, U.S.A. by grafting on mature Thompson rootstock (non-patented in the United States). Such asexual propagation has been conducted thereafter in successive years through 2012, and has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another. Accordingly, the new variety undergoes asexual propagation in a true to type manner.